Why Me?
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: This is a semi alternate universe story mainly derek centered around his troubles as a senior during his time but in this case Peter is not burned and made it out ok Laura not so much - possible corporal punishment spanking no abuse though I promise
1. An Introduction

Why Me?  
Teen Wolf Fan Fiction  
Derek Hale Centered

Derek Hales sister Laura had lived, but she was placed in an institution because of what happened in the aftermath of the eleven people, her families, death.

And even though she is completely sane she is still in that place after two years, as well as losing Paige, but luckily Peter was still there.

They'd repaired the house, but the marks left by a fire never truly vanish as Derek's constantly reminded every day by the people he'd thought to be his friends.

Here's an example of how these events caused Derek to have an especially hard time on one occasion.

Oh and there's one other thing, for some reason his shifting abilities have seemed to want to screw him over recently,

probably due to the fact that he couldnt control his anger very well currently, and it was originally before already easy to make him angry.

Now it was as if he was sitting on top of a mine which would cause him to get angry at times for just the stupidest reasons. He'd have to learn control before Peter got back.

On more than one occasion Derek's eye color had changed from his normal color to a cold steel blue, as well as that on one occasion his fangs had come out during a meeting with particular supposed friends,

and he had even had to bolt from the fight last week. Which earned him taunts, jeers, as well as attempted bullying by his old "friends". Here's where our story begins:


	2. Scars, Graffiti, and Fighting

¥¥¥¥¥CHAPTER ONE¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

%%%%The Fight That Caused It%%%%

Man I wish that I could skip but its literally almost as if Peter has the school completely wired, cause even though he's the fun uncle for some reason he cared about school.

Probably most of it was due to two things:

One being that he was very stubborn as well as that he had become broody due to it seemed as if everyone that got too close around him seemed to die. Therefore if he didn't go to school Peter obviously knew that he would spend that entire day brooding.

And the second being that his uncle had known and knew for a fact that both his mother as well as did his entire family including Laura, would want him to have a good education.

7:45 a.m. Monday - The First Day Back Since Derek's Retreat.

As Derek was on his way towards his homeroom class which was of course with the " oh so delightful" teacher Mrs. Potts, he heard a sound only quick enough to get out of the way.

Immediately a fist collided where his head had been seconds before then Derek knowing already who it was turned around looking his challenger in the face and said:

" what do you want Reece?"

To which Reece responded by saying

" a beat down or are you going to run away again like last time Hale?"

Derek's hand clenched and unclenched as he tried his best towards an attempt at controlling his anger, which he was barely managing.

And then all of a sudden Derek felt rather than what he should have heard as a metal bat collided with first his ribs at least 25 times turning his rib age into mush. Then everything went black but not before Derek looked up to see an entire crowd of at least seventy-five people standing there, not doing anything, even the teachers just stood there,

Just stood there and watched...

1:00 p.m. Monday

As soon as Derek awoke from his unconscious state he felt first the immense pain in his abdomen due to the ribs that were obviously broken, as well as the pain in his head as HW felt the back of his head and his hand returned with blood.

As he tried to sit up he felt the hand of one said nurse Mrs. McCall Derek thought he remembered hearing on one occasion, due to she was just using this job for money for medical school.

"Hey don't move until I tell you to, now lay back down," Mrs. McCall sternly said to Derek as he obliged her surprising himself even.

Unfortunately due to himself being a younger werewolf his healing powers weren't up to par with say Peters healing powers so he'd have busted ribs until at least 2:30 maybe 3:00 today.

"What happened Derek?" Mrs McCall asked Derek and for the first time since his family had all practically died, he saw not pity but saw, compassion, an image that made him break.

Tears came to Derek's eyes as he felt both embarrassed and ashamed at how he was crying in front of mrs McCall. But then all of these thoughts were erased as he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a strong warm embrace.

" shhh, it's okay, Derek," mrs McCall told him quietly as she rubbed his back in soothing circles as Derek tried to stop crying.

A few moments later Derek rubbed his eyes getting rid of any traces of the tears that had been shed over things he'd held in for so long that he actually now felt better that he had cried about it afterwards.

"I'm just going to go home," Derek told mrs McCall as he got up off of the small couch in the nurses office, as he put on his jacket, suddenly feeling cold.

" I'll tell them that I forced you to go home," she said smiling at Derek, which Derek returned with a half-smile.

" thanks," Derek responded genuinely, as he headed out the door towards the parking lot where his camaro was parked, and was immediately enraged at what he saw.

His beautiful black, sleek camaro that had been his last birthday present from both his father and from Peter had been graffitied. The words had been done in huge, easy to read block letters, in both yellow as well as in reds and oranges.

The words " Hale Scum", and the word " FREAK" was there, but that's not what got Derek Hale's blood to begin to boil, immediately causing his eyes to shift and his own face to change.

What had really gotten to him was the words graffitied on the entire length of the left side of his camaro. There were two simple and drastically mood-altering words that had been graffitied there.

These two words were in red and said " PSYCHO'S BROTHER," and these two words was what broke the straw on the camels back for Derek.

Immediately Derek began to stomp towards the school, intent upon breaking any and every single persons neck that had happened to have any part in the defacing of his car.

That is until he felt a restraining grip upon his shoulder and he looked to see the face of Chris Argent, which immediately caused him even more anger.

"Don't do it Derek,"

Chris Argent said to him both calmly but also full of... Was that more compassion?

" you Argents killed my entire family!" Derek said attempting to hit mr Argent in the chest but he ended up just having his wrists restrained by Mr Argent as he slid to the ground too weak to stand up any longer.

"We didn't kill your family Derek, remember we have a code that we go by, come on let's get you home,"

Chris Argent told Derek calmly and slowly, but as he managed to get Derek to his feet, he heard Derek yell

" no one else knew though!"

But this was the only thing thing that Derek said as he allowed Mr Argent to slowly lead him to his car, a sight which caused even Mr. Argent to gasp out as he saw a word that he knew one person always used, the word Psycho was a word that he knew his son Jared constantly used. As well as did he remember that before the Hales' house had been killed as well as before Jared had figured out his friend was a werewolf that they'd been very close friends, could it be... No, they went by a code, even his son did, but he still had to wonder.

¥¥¥¥CHAPTER TWO####

¥¥¥¥Of Scars And Graffiti¥

2:00 p.m. Monday

As Derek walked out of the completely repaired Hale house err... Mansion I guess you could call it, he headed towards his camaro. A bucket of soapy water as well as a sponge for each bucket one with the handle looped over his left forearm, the other in his left hand.

While in the other hand he had at least five towels along with his cellphone in hand.

Upon reaching his car he first after retrieving the hose required for him to even attempt attune feat of removing the words written both upon the sleek black camaro as well as imprinted into his brain as well.

Just as Derek was about to start he heard his phone going off, with TRAPT's song Headstrong going off:

" Back off I'll take you on,

Headstrong I'll take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, I'm headstrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away.

As Derek answered it he knew who it was already, Mr argent had more than likely called Peter already, and had told him of what had happened earlier.

Hopefully Mr Argent hadn't mentioned about how he had nearly gone into the school wolfed-up to take his revenge out on his clueless wannabe bullies.

" Hey what's up with you Peter?"

Derek asked His uncle calmly, almost even rudely, but in Derek's defense he had had a day, first of all being beat with a bat, as well as having his car completely and utterly trashed was hard.

" Don't give me that Derek, why did Chris Argent call me earlier just to pretty must command me to call you because something had happened, I know that something had happened, now spill it."

Peter finished with a sigh on the other end of the phone,

knowing that it must have been pretty bad if Chris Argent had chosen to call him about Derek.

Rather than informing Peter about his lack of for a better word handle on his shifting from a human to wolf, Derek decided upon setting his phone to speaker.

Then after he told Peter to hold on he removed the bloodied up V-neck that he had on and then after grabbing a sponge.

Derek began trying to get the words off of his car starting with the words "PSYCHOS BROTHER," and then decided to begin with how his day had gone.

"What happened today Derek?" Peter asked him again this time more adamantly,so finally Derek responded by saying, or rather yelling out:

" a really bad bloody damn day Peter!" Immediately Derek regretting yelling out at Peter because Peter immediately sounded both angry as well as worried as he spoke into the phone:

" I'm coming home Derek," a response that which brought a chill into Derek's bones as well as into his own blood,

for Derek before his powers had been messing up had been getting into fights as well as into trouble while Peter had been gone. And every adult, storekeeper,

or anyone else for that matter for some reason would report to Peter then and there for some reason when he would do anything bad, knowing Peter he'll have written every single thing down.

Punishment was sure to come, the only bad part was that with Peter being an alpha,

any punishment of his didn't go away until a very long time.

Dropping the sponge that he'd been holding Derek immediately told Peter quickly

" you don't have to come home Peter, everything's fine," to which his uncle responded by stating both very clearly as well as very calmly,

" I was already on my way there Derek I'm about to head into the Drive, so I'll see you in a sec," Peter finished before hanging up.

The only word that Derek could think of to sum up everything that had happened today was shit which he audibly said out loud in a whisper which was well placed.

Because immediately as soon as Peters car came into view he visibly saw Peters facial expression change.

from that of contently worried to that of utterly and completely full of both vengeance, rage, as well as even that of... Was that despair?

Peter then literally just stopped the car right there and then got out of his car and ran towards Derek at an inhuman speed probably mostly due to the fact that Derek looked like he'd been run over by a truck and then some.

" What the hell Derek! What happened " Peter asked not wasting time on the fact that his nephew looked almost, hopeless for anything good to happen.

People both vandalized my car beat me up because i didn't want to get into more trouble because I know that all of these teachers as well as townspeople all call you when I do get into trouble he said to Peter who merely smiled in his direction with a half smile.

"Speaking of trouble," Peter began and Derek immediately realized what he had done to himself, he'd set himself up for punishment.

" oh shoot," Derek stated out loud in no particular direction of who it was aimed at. Yeah oh shoot described it perfectly Derek,"

because Derek had done so many terrible things during the four days that Peter had been gone it was almost impressive.

" but it can wait til later" his uncle stated with a small smile towards Derek after which he grabbed the back of Derek's neck affectionately, only to pull him into a hug, which Derek gratefully accepted.

For in reality Derek realized that the only people left alive that in actuality cared about him were two possibly three people. The third just looked after his neck from time to time.

These three people were his uncle Peter, his sister Lauren, as well as Mr Argent, for though Chris was an Argent he still seemed to for some reason care for Derek.

Then after releasing Derek Peter bent down and retrieved the second sponge from the bucket full of soapy water and began to help his young seemingly older nephew get rid of any evidence of the graffiti.

Peter then decided that he wouldn't punish Derek till later that night when he'd had time to both calm as well as to cool down.


	3. He Started It

6:00 p.m. Monday  
Later as both Peter and Derek were still working towards getting rid of the graffiti on Derek's camaro laughter could be heard from the both of them.

The laughter had been caused by the remembering of how Derek had once helped Peter get out of trouble from Peters own father,

which had ended In the both of them receiving a strong belt whipping from Peters own father.

"Do you remember your own fathers face when he had realized what you were doing," Derek asked Peter out loud, barely able to talk due to his laughter.

" when he realized that you had been skipping school the entire week to merely have your way with at least half of the senior class?"  
Derek finished finally grabbing his stomachs upon receiving a stitch in his side from laughter.

"I also remembered how my young nephew tried to help me," a comment which caused Derek to turn a violent red shade due to embarrassment, at the thought.

" yeah I remember, cause you'll never let me live it down," Derek finished still remembering the time that He himself had sliced all of the cars tires at only eleven years old only to remember as soon as he'd done it two things.

One being that his family would find Peter without a car even if they mad if easier, as well as that the second thing being that his grandfather

, as well as peters own father had been standing directly behind Derek after slicing the last tire.

So that upon slicing the last and final tire his grandfather had taken off his own belt from his waist had pulled down his pants right then and there and had given him

20 licks then and there which had caused the inability to sit correctly for a month,

for Peter it had been even longer til he could sit correctly.  
Then as Derek looked at his car he saw that they had somehow managed to get all of the words off all of the words except for " PSYCHOS BROTHER,"

and Peter had told him that he could borrow his car for school the rest of the week if he had wanted to which he accepted gratefully,

Along with the fact that Peter had added that he wouldn't punish Derek for at least a few days, due mainly to the fact that he'd been punished enough today and didnt want to risk his ribs.

So Peter had decided that he would punish his nephew on Friday when the weekend started then he would have the weekend to figure out how he'd sit until he'd healed.

2:45 p.m. Friday -Gym

It was near the end of the day and Derek had somehow managed not to even meet up with his antagonizes all day but unfortunately his luck couldn't continue on.

As soon as Derek turned around he regretted it because he saw Jared Argent who was headed straight towards him. the look on his face clearly showed he was ready to fight

"Hey Derek its too bad your family won't be here for open house," Jared said to him loudly making it so that everyone would hear.

Walk away, walk away, Derek thought to himself as he could feel his eyes altering as he closed his eyes to avoid them seeing the cold steel blue eyes.  
"

we'll I guess you could bring your uncle Peter, or you could bring your Psycho of a sister, is she still hot or has she let the insanity overcome her yet?"

Derek at this point couldn't stand it any longer so he launched himself at Jared his blood boiling, even Jared looked surprised.

Both Derek and Jared Argent were fighting outside punching and bloodying each other up as they appeared to be in a fight to the death. No one wanted to intervene as the two of them were fierce and would kill anyone who tried to intervene.

Unfortunately Derek's anger got the best of him and he accidentally punched Jared with too much power and heard a resounding crack as his wrist broke upon impact,

Derek in a fury before realizing what he was doing, punched Jared in the nose feeling it crunch beneath his fist.

Then broke Jared's wrist as Jared tried to cheap hit him, then the pain in his wrist came to him in all its fury.

So as Derek held his hand looking for someone to help him or to bring him some ice he nearly fell to his knees as he realized that no one was going to help him.

So rather than stand around with the pain he turned to head towards the nurses office,  
cause he just needed to get some ice before heading home.

Cause Peter would have to make a fake cast so that he'd have to wear a fake cast unfortunately to keep people from suspecting anything for at least a month.

2:50 p.m.

As he entered the nurses office he immediately regretted it because he remembered Mrs McCall was human.

Immediately turning around Derek began to head back out so that he wouldn't have to explain if his wrist suddenly was healed when he heard

" Derek come on back here," it was mrs McCall who'd spoken to him and looked at him with both surprise as well as with anger.

" why didn't you have ice on this while coming this way?" She asked him angrily,

" I mean Jared Argent had someone get some ice for his nose as well as for his wrist that you broke," she ended angrily after retrieving a bag of ice for him.

"Because no one offered me help, as usual," Derek finished with a frown and then said to her,

" they just stood there watching, also normal for those people."

And then Derek left for his car, both depressed and even a little bit afraid of the tanning that Peter would most likely give him later.


	4. Sickness And Car Parts

3:15 p.m. Friday

I wonder what my uncle will do Derek thought to himself as he drove home but inwardly knew probably what he'd do,

the same as what his father would have done.

At least peter wouldn't be home till later this evening so he'd possibly have at least a few hours until peter would punish him.

He was in for it too cause apparently he was acting out according to the teachers, but in reality this was a lie.

Derek had gotten into a fight with two other actually three other guys because the three had been goading him on.

In his own defense though he hadn't thrown the first punch

They had told him that it was a great shame that his sister was now practically dead to the entire world, because he would love to show her a good time.

As well as that it was a real crying shame that his own bitch of a mother should've drowned his dead siblings at birth,

saying that this would have saved a great deal of both money as well as her time.

As Derek's phone vibrated he answered it only to realize too late that it was Peter who had called, I guess they'd been able to reach him after all which meant

Oh Crap!

This meant that his meeting hadn't gone on as long as he'd thought,  
And that meant that Derek was in a real deep pile of shit.

Then he relaxed when he realized,

If they'd reached peter this meant he was only at most maybe an hour and a half two hours at the most away.

" Derek, tell me that The teachers had the wrong derek and got mixed up when they just a few moments ago called and told me of how my nephew had received two weeks worth of detention for fighting.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any more,"

Peter stated clearly and obviously trying his best.  
Trying his very best not to scream at the top of his lungs at derek through the phone in the midst of the airport.

" I didn't start the fight" Derek began but was interrupted by his uncle who told him,

" I'll be home in less than an hour and you had better be there when I get there or else Derek Remus Hale,"

Peter finished which caused Derek's blood to run cold both for two reasons.

The first how was he almost home, and also that Peter was truly and completely blinded by rage, he was probably seeing red right now.

Even though he was a werewolf it still scared him, the thought of his own uncles rage.

For he d only once seen his uncle truly angry and his cousin had not sat properly for literally no joke at least a month if not more.

" you understand Derek?!"

His uncle finished his voice strained in his attempt towards striving to sound civil as well as not completely blinded by rage.

" Yes Sir," derek finished as his uncle hung up.  
then immediately as soon as Peter had hung up he heard a sound that caused him to curse out loud

" shit! No! This cannot be happening right now to me! There's no way! This has gotta be a joke!

There's no way I filled the tank this morning! Shit!

For his very own pride and joy, his camaro had just ran out of gas, and had simply just stopped literally no joke in the damn smack middle of the road.

But this couldn't be happening because Derek had absolutely filled up his camaro with an entire tank of gas just this morning.

As well as that also Derek of course had to of course been nearly an hour away from his home, if he ran,

and then of course to make matters even worse it began to pour down rain which almost felt like needles were hitting his face as he pushed his car to the side of the road.  
So after calling a tower to take it to the garage nearest to his own house he decided to take a glance as to what had caused his camaro to empty an entire tank of gas.

it wasn't possible for tank to be empty in the less than thirty minutes from the drive to school as well as the five minutes that he'd begun to head home on.  
As soon as derek popped the hood the problem immediately became evident, someone had destroyed his gas tank,

which now clearly displayed a huge slash on it as well as droplets of any remaining gas left leaked out.  
So as soon as derek placed the key to his car for the tower in the correct place he did the only thing that he could do.

So he grabbed his backpack and he began to walk,in the pouring down rain that felt like needles .

Upon reaching his home he looked down at his own watch realizing that he was more than thirty minutes late,

he was in deep trouble,

and pain he thought as he grimaced from the pain in his wrist.

"DEREK! Why are you so- damn what happened to you? He bolted over to Derek as Derek began to fall, only to throw up the few things he'd had to eat today,

which then became dry heaves as he had nothing left in his stomach due to the searing pain in his wrist, apparently according to Peter had been an unclean break.

" so that was why it still hadn't healed, " Derek thought to himself as he looked down at his wrist for the first time since the fight.

The sight alone nearly caused Derek to throw up again, for the bond was sticking out of his wrist, so Peter had practically hoisted him outside and sat him in the passenger seat of his car.

Derek was freezing and kept on trying to warm himself up, which he knew was not a good sign as werewolves had a temperature of around 101 all the time so something was wrong.

Derek felt his eyes beginning to close due to both his exhaustion as well as due to the pain coming from his wrist.

Peters P.O.V

Peter could practically smell the fever emitting from Damon as he ran through numerous red lights to reach Mr Deaton the veterinarian's office because it really made more sense.

As he arrived at the vets office he heard Derek begin to stir, and then yelled out for Deaton to come out and help him with Derek.

Derek's .

As Derek slowly came back to consciousness he still kept his eyes closed but then listened to his Uncle and Mr Deaton talk.

"We need a cast for it though Deaton" Derek heard his Uncle say and Derek suddenly was discouraged, his wrist would be fine in a few moments, but why was he still so cold?

" Hey Peter" Derek moaned out his voice barely a whisper, man why did he feel so weak?

" Derek!" Peter yelled out immediately rushing over to his nephew checking his forehead for fever, and it was still there but it was lower than it was earlier.

" the things you'll do to avoid a punishment," Peter muttered to Derek a comment which caused the both of them to laugh,

" you know me Peter, always the schemer," Derek finished before going back to sleep.

10:00 a.m. Saturday

"Come on Derek get up!" Derek heard Peter yell out and then upon remembering the events of yesterday groaned, he just hoped he would be allowed his boxers if Peter punished him.

Derek came down the stairs with bedstead, and seemingly still asleep as Peter looked at Derek as if he was trying not to laugh.

" do we really have to do this?" Derek finally asked Peter with an outward sigh, obviously hating the embarrassment of it all.

" yes we do because you know that your own father would have still done it Derek Hale," Peter said sternly to Derek .

As Derek blatantly ignored Peter Peter said to Derek

" Derek Hale you pay attention to me know young man,"

Which caused Derek to immediately turn his head towards Peter due to the fact that he sounded like his father.

"Come on derek lower them," peter said and Derek begrudgingly obliged him by lowering his pants as well as his boxers as he heard peter remove his belt from around his waist.

"come here" peter said and Derek bent over expecting the worst as Derek's cousin had upon being punished by his Uncle Peter had been unable to sit for nearly over a month,

so Derek expected the worst from his uncle peter.  
"how many are you going to give me?"

Derek asked questioningly, almost sounding peter realized a little fearful.  
"Some today, some tomorrow, as well as for the rest of the fights that you got into during the entire time that I was gone which had been a total of five day.

"for all of the fights?" Derek asked a little disappointed, due to the fact that he had managed to get himself into at least six fights during the duration of Peters leave.

"Yep" Peter said determined, and then went on to ask his nephew,  
"how many fights did you get into?"

so rather than lie because Derek and his Uncle had never lied to each other and Derek wasn't going to start now.

As well as also there was the fact that if Derek ever lied to his uncle he would have received the worst tanning in the entirety of the earth's history.

"Six" Derek muttered under his breathe which caused his uncle to ask him to repeat himself by saying

"how many" his uncle repeated.

"Six" Derek responded knowing that his uncle had most likely heard him with his enhanced hearing.

Alright well today you're going to get twenty-five, and then we'll go on from there" Peter finished which caused Derek to respond out loud ,

"TWENTY-FIVE!?" which caused him to receive a snap from Peter's belt, but Derek refrained from making any noise due to the fact that he refused to make any noise as he would use to do with his own father.

Then all of a sudden Peter began to use his belt to punish the fighting that his own nephew had been getting into recently.

As Peter got to the fifth one Derek suddenly began to understand why his cousin had been unable to move and or sit properly for over a month. Because Peter knew how to both make it hurt as well as to make it remain hurting. As Derek felt the next one he couldn't help but feel the desire to both utter out a response as well as to tear up but he would not permit himself to do this.

"six" he wasn't going to say anything

"seven"  
he refuse to say anything

"eight"  
no you'd better not say anything, Derek thought to himself As Peter reached the number fifteen he felt himself rather than realized that he let out a whimper causing peter to stop.

"Is it too much?" Peter stated almost mockingly,  
"Never"  
Derek said to his uncle determined not to say anything, he would never say anything.  
"you could apologize" his uncle stated taunting him, and. continued on to say

"and then it would be all over."  
Then Derek said to his uncle,  
"Screw you"  
which caused it to become even if not steadily worse.  
As peter reached number twenty Derek felt himself tear up as  
well as mutter the words "please stop" to which Derek's uncle replied by saying  
"I'm not going to stop punishing you for something that you deserved Derek,  
maybe next time,"  
By the time Peter reached number twenty-five Derek felt  
moisture running down his face, not really due to the fact that he was being  
punished, more so to the fact that the only person who truly cared about  
himself was here in this very room. That the only person who even cared was in  
the room and that no one else in this entire town cared.  
That no one else in this entire town cared about him because  
his entire family had been murdered by Kate Argent, whom he had thought had  
cared.


	5. Realizations And Bonding

Even Laura who was still alive had even though she had been his older sister had always almost had this air of superiority due to the fact that she would have become the family alpha one day.

As soon as Peter finished punishing Derek , he pulled up Derek's boxers as well as his pants and then went on to hug him, because this was something that Derek's father had always done after punishing Derek.

What surprised Peter was not the fact that Derek had allowed him to pull him into his arms what surprised him more so. Was the fact that Derek actually fell into the embrace due to Derek's realization at how much and for how long everyone has been bullying him as well as taunting him.

As soon as Derek finished then Peter told Derek to go upstairs and lie down and that he would bring him some sweatpants as well as a clean shirt to change into.

So Derek went upstairs and rather than laying down on the king-sized bed and have to get up again, Derek just simply stood there, awaiting Peter's arrival into his room.

As soon as Peter came into Derek's room he immediately shook his head half-humoredly and then said to Derek

"Why didn't you lay down, you would have been a lot more comfortable if you had laid down to wait,"

Which Derek replied sounded utterly and completely exhausted, as well as kind of disappointed that Peter was an alpha because now the belt-whipping due to Peter being an Alpha would take forever to heal.

As well as that Derek would have to as well as need to learn how to sit properly, so that everyone at his school wouldn't be able to figure out what exactly had happened to him.


	6. The New Girl

**Chapter five- the new girl**

As Derek got out of his Camaro at school he heard something heading straight towards him and ducked just as he saw two water balloons full of what seemed to be milk burst on the ground in front of him.

"Aww you missed!" he heard someone shout from behind him, most likely Jared and or possibly even Ryan, they always seemed to be the ones behind the pranks at this school.

Derek then immediately turned around to slam straight into a girl who immediately caused the both of them to fall straight down onto both of their butts.

"Everyone here is such a jerk" he heard her mutter underneath her breath she must be new he thought as he quickly gathered her books up. Looking shocked that someone would help her the new girl she muttered the word thanks, but never got beyond that.

For as soon as they both looked at each other they stared, and then blinked trying to shake off any awkwardness evident.

This girl was gorgeous, she had fiery red copper hair, along with almost bewitchingly deep was that purple eyes?

"I'm Colton, Colton Drake" she said to him immediately striking into him a sense of wanting to protect her for some reason. "But you can call me Cole" she finished sounding proud.

"Derek," he stated not wanting to finish that line, because as soon as he would finish that line this girl would walk away calling him a freak.

"Derek?" Colton continued

"Hale" Derek finished calmly waiting for Cole to just get up and to walk away, but surprisingly she didn't get up or even walk away.

"Derek Hale," it fits you she stated almost sounding as though she was mocking him.

"So Derek do you think that after school you could possibly show me around?" she asked quickly and he nearly said yes but then remembered that accursed punishment that he had.

" I want to say yes but I have a punishment for lacrosse season, I have to either be suspended which my Uncle would kill me for allowing, or I had to join the lacrosse team, first line, practices and all," Derek said astounded at how easy it was to talk to this girl.

"I flipped a coin," he said with a cocky half-smile directed towards the girl who immediately brightened up and said to Derek:

"I can come watch you then, and then you can show me around," she stated with a determined but yet happy look on her face.

"Alright, you sure, it may be boring," Derek finished and then thought don't say that she might not come now!

"Of course I'm sure, I mean I need all the friends that I can get right?" she said questioningly to Derek.

"Friend?" Derek asked almost shocked that anyone would want to become his friend after all the rumors, "Are you sure?" he continued on

"it's social suicide, hanging out with me I mean," Derek told the new girl, in hopes of keeping her from being made fun of and humiliated, but secretly hoping that she wouldn't care.

"Who said that I ever cared about what people thought," Cole told him with a smile, making him feel instantly better, due to the fact that Derek finally had an actual real friend.


End file.
